Lucrecia's Cave, Cave of Protection
by Soul Diablo
Summary: Vincent protects his mother Kid and himself from Mps that want them dead. Maybe the Mps would not have played if they new that Vincent's favorite game was called revenge. NOTE: Excuse the story's spacing. Thanks...


Vincent could feel the cool breeze passing through his black hair. Dodging the silver bullets, he  
  
grabbed his mother's hand and jumped off the side of the cliff near Lucrecia's Waterfall. They then went  
  
into the cave located behind it. Those bastard humans wanted his mother and him dead. His mother was  
  
wanted dead for giving birth to a demon and Vincent was wanted dead for killing six humans. He was  
  
only protecting her.   
  
Vincent had a gun in his hand called a Buntline. It has great accuracy. He bought it for 20,000  
  
gold at Bone Village. He only got bullets for it when he pulled them off of dead bodies. It had eight bullets  
  
in it. He would kill with them some day and he knew it.  
  
The cave that he stayed in was cold. He ate what animals he could find. Non cooked meat was  
  
perfect. There are many nights were his mother Kid was awoken by a gunshot which had just killed a  
  
small animal. He would then go over to it, rip it in half, and pass half of the animal to her. He bit into it. As  
  
the blood driped down his chin, he commented on how good it tasted.   
  
He would always dream about piles of dead animal sitting next to him. A big meal that would take  
  
him a lifetime to eat. Instead he could only lick the red bloodstained sandstone rocks he sleeped on  
  
every night.  
  
Shit!!! Vincent pounded the ground....I am so fucking hungry!!! He begain weeping silently.  
  
He went outside of the cave so weak that he almost feel into the waterfall to his death. Instead  
  
of seeing a tasty meal, he saw an armed soldier. It was an MP with a big ass gun. He rolled back into the  
  
cave as he got shot once in his left arm. He followed him into the cave. Another bullet flew out of the gun  
  
and grazed his cheek. It hit Kid in the neck. He punched the MP with all his weight behind it. The MP fell  
  
onto the ledge near the waterfall. He then grabbed him by the neck and tossed him against the wall. He  
  
went to the pile of rocks and grabbed his buntline. He aimed it at his head and shot him in the head using  
  
up all eight bullets just to make sure that he was dead.   
  
He walked over to his half dead mother. She coughed up a lot of blood. Her last words were "  
  
avenge me... kill them all...ug...a.....". Her head slowly fell back into his lap. She died in his arms.  
  
Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!!!!! Vincent, more pissed then ever, walked over to the MP. Before  
  
he ripped off the unrecognizable head of the evil man, he noticed a note sticking out of his pocket.  
  
It read "meet the other thirty-four men at the Nibelheim hotel" signed General Dyne.  
  
Later that night, he walked outside looking for more MP's. Who needs bullets, he would  
  
rip then in half using his bare hands. He saw no one.   
  
On the way back to the cave he looked down into the stream were the waterfall ended.  
  
He could see the reflection of the moon in the cold water. The only place light reflected on the  
  
waterfall was were the cave entrance would be. The cave had no light. He heard his name from  
  
the cave. He ran into it. It was not his mother. As a demon he could smell that she was dead.  
  
Suddenly a figure of a human appeared. She called herself Lucrecia. Unbelievable....it was the so  
  
called spirit that the waterfall was named after.   
  
She then said "this place was once called the waterfall of wishes. I grant the wishes of the  
  
dead. Kid told you that she wanted revenge.  
  
Vincent then said "I am the one that will avenge her death."  
  
"Ok then" said Lucrecia, "at least take this then." She handed him a gun that looked beat  
  
up and rusty. "This is a legendary weapon called the Death Penalty" she said. "It never misses its  
  
target, never runs out of bullets, and will never break."   
  
Vincent took it from her and thanked her. He then said "I will begin walking to  
  
Nibelheim tomorrow." and he did. He took the remainder of the MP's soldier's body with him.  
  
He planed to use it as a shield.  
  
The walk to Nibelheim took him three long days. At the end of the first day he had eaten  
  
the arms and legs of the body. At the end of the second day he ate the rest of the body. So much  
  
for a shield. This made it so by the third day he was completely hungery for blood.  
  
He finally arrived at Nibelheim with the Death Penalty in his hand. Everyone that saw  
  
him ran. He had overheard from a young woman that the MP's were leaving in one hour.  
  
Generals were clearing the streets for the soldiers. Vincent jumped onto a old barrel to reach the  
  
roof of a little red house. He rested the barrel of the Death Penalty over his left arm. He held the  
  
handle in his right hand. He was ready to assassinate all thirty-four MP's stationed at this little  
  
town.  
  
One hour later the MP's begain marching out of the town. He did not even have to aim,  
  
just pull the trigger thirty-four times and all the MP's were dead. It looked like a giant pool of  
  
blood. In fact he went for a swim.   
  
He started drinking the blood of the MP's. He then looked into the ski and said "this was  
  
for both of us mom." He continued drinking the blood. Then he had realized what he had done.  
  
He just made it so demons would surely never be excepted as people. He laughed at his mistake  
  
and shouted "how the fuck do you bastards like me now."   
  
He walked into the Shinra Mansion were he found a key. He found out that it opened a  
  
bronze door in the basement. He walked inside and then locked it from the inside. He found a  
  
nice casket inside which he sleeps in still today. Maybe someone someday will find the Mansion  
  
door key and find Vincent a nice demon. Maybe not........  
  
  
  
Pen Name: Soul Diablo 


End file.
